Lego Spider-Man: The Video Game
Lego Spider-Man: The Video Game 'is an upcoming video game based on the ''Marvel Comics character of the same name. The Game serves as a Prequel to Lego Marvel Superheroes: The Video Game. Plot The Green Goblin frees all of Spider-Man's greatest foes from prison so that Spider-Man will be busy with them while he completes his ultimate plan. Now Spider-Man must join forces with Black Cat, Prowler, Scarlet Spider, and Rocket Racer to put the villains back in prison and stop Green Goblin. Characters Playable Heroes *Spider-Man *Black Cat *Prowler *Scarlet Spider *Rocket Racer Playable Villians *Green Goblin *Lizard *Doctor Octopus *Venom *Electro *Rhino *Kraven the Hunter *Shocker *Vulture *Sandman *Hydro-Man *Beetle *Mysterio *Carnage *Scorpion *Swarm *Chameleon *Hobgoblin *Jack O'Lantern *Calypso *Juggernaut Unlockable Characters Basic *Green Goblin Goon *Doctor Octopus Goon *Vulture Goon *Tombstone Goon *Symbiote *Sand Monster *Hunter *Lizard Cross-Species Villains *Morbius *Spencer Smythe *Alistair Smythe *Iguana *Man-Wolf *Molten Man *Hammerhead *Tombstone/The Big Man *Kingpin *Silvermane *Silver Sable *Boomerang *Mendell Strom *Farley Sitwell *Jackal *Nattie *Vermin *The Burglar Others *Mary Jane Watson *Gwen Stacy *Harry Osborn *J. Jonah Jameson *Betty Brant *Flash Thompson *May Parker *Eddie Brock *Norman Osborn *John Jameson *Captain George Stacy *Jean DeWolffe *Ben Parker *Stan Carter *Ashley Kafka *Curt Conners *Walter Hardy *Madame Web *Mary Parker *Richard Parker *Sally Avril *Warren Miles *Fredick Foswell Levels Heroes Walkthrough '''Chapter 1: Night of the Lizard: Spider-Man's greatest foes are in prison, when suddenly, the Green Goblin frees them. The first villain Spider-Man has to deal with is the Lizard, who plans to turn the people of New York into lizard cross-species like him. Note: This chapter is loosley based on The Amazing Spider-Man film. *Level 1: Bridge Attack: The Lizard tests his cross-species formula on some citizens he kidnapped and goes with them to attack the Williamsberg Bridge to test out their power. Now Spider-Man and Black Cat must stop them. : Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Black Cat : Enemies: Lizard Cross-Species : Bosses: Iguana *Level 2: Into the Sewers: Spider-Man and Black Cat follow Lizard back to his lab in the sewers where they must fight him and his cross species, Nattie. : Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Black Cat : Enemies: Lizard-Cross Species : Bosses: Lizard, Nattie *Level 3: Wrath of the Cross-Species: Lizard Plans to use an Oscop device to turn everyone in New York into Cross-Species, but he first needs to distract Spider-Man and his allies, so he gathers an army of Lizard Cross-Species and has his most powerful Cross-Species, Vermin, lead them into New York to create a distraction for Spider-Man. : Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Black Cat, Prowler : Enemies: Lizard Cross-Species : Bosses: Vermin *Level 4: Oscorp: Spider-Man and his allies have stopped the Cross-Species army, but must now stop Lizard and the remaining Cross-Species from turning everyone in New York into Cross-Species. : Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Black Cat, Prowler : Enemies: Lizard Cross-Species, Oscorp Security Drones * Level 5: Oscorp Rooftop: Spider-Man's final battle with the Lizard and his Cross-Species has begun. Now Spider-Man and the others must defeat Lizard and destroy the Oscorp device he plans to use to infect the city. * Level 6: : Bosses: Lizard, Ultimate Oscorp Security Drone Villian Walktrough * Audio Various Voice Actors reprised their roles from Various Spider-Man Media. The Music is used from the Sam Raimi trilogy & The Amazing Spider-Man film. Hubs *Daily Bugle - Hero Hub *Ravencroft Insitute - Villian Hub Voice Cast *Neil Patrick Harris - Spider-Man *Susanne Blaksee - Madame Web, May Parker *Edward Asner - Ben Parker *Vannessa Marshall - Mary Jane Watson, Jean DeWolff *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson, Richard Parker, Alistair Smythe, Beetle *Josh Keaton - Harry Osborn/New Goblin, Scarlet Spider *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy *Clancy Brown - George Stacy, Dr. Farley Stillwell *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat *Matt Lanter - Flash Thompson, Kaine Parker *Grey DeLisle - Sally Avril, Betty Brant, Michele Gonzales *Masasa Moyo - Debra Whitman *Michael T. Wiess - Ben Urich *Kath Souice - Mary Parker, Ann Watson, Dr. Martha Connors *Kevin Michael Richardson - Joesphe "Robbie" Robertson *Cree Summer - Glory Grant *Terri Hawkes - Liz Allan *Tim Russ - Prowler/Hobbie Brown *Greg Eagles - Randy Robertson *Quinton Flynn - Ned Leeds, Eddie Brock *Gabrielle Carteris - Silver Sable *Mae Whitman - Carlie Cooper *Steven Weber - Norman Osborn *Tara Strong - Dr. Ashley Kafka *John DiMaggio - Crusher Hogan, Hammerhead, Juggernaut, Venom, Doctor Octopus, The Ox *Max Burkholder - Billy Connors *Thomas F. Wilson - Stan Carter *James Remar - Walter Hardy *Audrey Wasilewski - Lydia Hardy *Ogie Banks - Rocket Racer *Mark Hamill - Ezekiel Sims, Hobgoblin, Spot, Morlun *Steven Blum - Lizard *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin *Rick D. Wasserman - Sandman, The Burglar *Peter Lurie - Rhino, Dr. Mendel Stromm *John Kassir - Scorpion, Jack O'Lantern *Gregg Berger - Mysterio *Diedrich Bader - Shocker *Dwight Schultz - Vulture *Scott Cleverdon - Carnage *Dorian Harewood - Tombstone *Jim Cummings - Kraven The Hunter, Boomerang *Thomas F. Wilson - Electro *David Sobolov - Kingpin *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man *Dan Castellaneta - Chameleon *Brian George - Jackal *Andrew Kishino - Molten Man *Philip Proctor - The Tinkerer *Adrian Pasdar - Swarm *Richard McGonagle - Spencer Smythe *Nick Jameson - Morbius *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane *Mark Rolston - Black Rose *Dawnn Lewis - Calypso *Dee Bradley Baker - Puma, Fancy Dan *Grey DeLisle - Scream *Keith Szarabajka - Montana *James Arnold Taylor - The Big Man *Stan Lee - Himself Crew *Jamie Thomason - Casting & Voice Director Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:LEGO Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Video games